La Juventud De Ahora
by Londony
Summary: Los chicos de ahora no son como los de antes, eso lo dicen los mayores. Pero ni siquiera Draco podía sospechar los alcances de su propio hijo y mucho menos los de Rose Weasley y sus amiguitos. Porque jugar con los adultos es demasiado divertido. DMxRWxSM
1. En la Azotea

**Saludos a todas mis lindas y fieles lectoras.**

**En primer lugar no me pregunten que esto porque ni yo misma lo sé... O bueno, tengo una vaga idea: Mi primer M descarado (Lo sé, lo sé. No mencionen mis otros fics que aparecen T y debería reclasificar). Es algo BIZARRO y extraño, incluso algo lejano de mi propio estilo, que nació de una noche luego de poco dormir, en vísperas de San Valentín que se olvida de mí y de quien me quise burlar escribiendo esto. **

**Muchas gracias a Irene Garza que beteó la primera parte del fic y me secundó con la idea inicial... Saludos especiales a Jos Black, quien leyó y beteó esto y me dio el empujón final para publicarlo. Chicas, que fic más loco les dedico.**

**Les dejo esta increíble locura y espero que no me tomateen mucho en los RR... aunque lo mereceré U_U**

**Disclaimer: JK se inventó los personajes, publicó los libros y se quedó con el dinero. Yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

* * *

**LA JUVENTUD DE AHORA**

**1. En la azotea**

_Estaba echado en el piso frío, completamente inmóvil y hecho un total desastre. Si no fuese por sus ojos azules completamente abiertos mirando el cielo, cualquiera podría haberlo confundido con un cadáver._

_Pero a pesar de la extrema palidez que poseía y de las grandes ojeras que surcaban sus ojos, Ron Weasley estaba más vivo que nunca y su corazón seguía latiendo y bombeando sangre y alcohol por sus venas; sangre que, cabe aclarar, estaba hirviendo de impotencia, rabia e instinto asesino._

_Sí. Sobre todo instinto asesino._

_Se incorporó lentamente y dando tumbos, golpeándose una y otra vez en sus intentos fallidos de ponerse de pie, teniendo sólo cuidado de no romper la botella de whiskey de fuego que tenía empuñada en su mano derecha._

_Cuando por fin pudo caminar, agitó su cabeza violentamente tratando de despejar su mente un poco, pero era imposible debido a que su cerebro estaba sumergido en alcohol, producto de la borrachera más grande que se había pegado desde que pudo comenzar a beber… Y eso era decir mucho._

_Se movió lentamente mientras una suave brisa mecía su cabello rojo surcado por unas pocas canas, se acercó hasta donde se acababa el suelo y se levantaba un muro de un metro de alto, y miró hacia abajo el enorme vacío que se presentaba ante sus ojos: Por si no lo había mencionado antes, Ron se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio de más de 40 pisos, dispuesto a acabar con su vida con un solo salto._

_-No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, Weasley…-y ahí estaba, la última voz de este mundo que quería escuchar llegaba a sus oídos y, además, dándole una orden._

_Se giró sobre sus talones para encarar al recién llegado y, con una mueca despectiva pintada en la boca, escupió cortante:_

_-Lárgate de aquí. No hay espacio para ti en este lugar a menos que quieras hacerle el favor al mundo de librarle de tu asquerosa presencia._

_Draco Malfoy frunció su ceño dejando entrever su disgusto, no era para nada de su agrado tener que lidiar con una comadreja borracha, llena de despecho y con el orgullo herido. Dio un paso acercándose hasta la figura pelirroja y dijo hastiado:_

_-Weasley, nadie quiere librarse de mi presencia. Cada quien está feliz viviendo su vida como debe ser. Deja de actuar como un tonto y bajemos de aquí._

_Ron casi escupe un trago de la botella que se inclinaba contra la boca en ese preciso momento y estalló en una carcajada ruidosa:_

_-¿Acaso al señor Malfoy le preocupa lo que pase conmigo? ¡Seguiría viviendo mi pacífica vida si tú no hubieses irrumpido en ella!-la risa del hombre se convirtió en un triste lamento que terminó en un llanto que no dejaba de hacerle ver un tanto patético- ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Maldita Vida!_

_Draco puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hasta Ron que yacía arrodillado en el piso maldiciendo entre sollozos a todo el mundo, Potter incluido. No ahondó mucho en el asunto, porque pudo imaginar lo que sentía el pelirrojo, se permitió suspirar quedamente y trató de ayudarlo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él._

_Y cuando decía que era lo mínimo, en realidad lo era, porque no se sentía ni un poco mal aunque sabía que era el causante del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba el otrora héroe de guerra._

_No pudo evitar sonreírse sólo un poco porque es que fastidiar a Weasel nunca dejaría de ser divertido._

_Mientras tanto, para Ron todo era culpa de Harry, a esa conclusión llegó en el punto más alto de su borrachera: si él no se hubiese casado con Ginny, no habrían tenido a Albus, y ese chiquillo no se habría vuelto amigo de Scorpius y así su pequeña e inocente Rose no habría tenido manera de mezclarse con gente de esa calaña._

_El pelirrojo rechazó la ayuda que le brindaba Malfoy y dio una pequeña carrera hasta quedar cerca de la pared que le separaba del vacío. Inclinó la botella dentro de su boca y pudo sentir algo de alivio mientras el licor bajaba quemándole la garganta. Era un calor reconfortante que le llenaba de valentía:_

_-¡Te exijo que me digas como empezó todo esto!-aulló con voz quebrada-. ¡Es mi derecho!_

_Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de él un poco, decidiendo que si quería matarse lo dejaría, pero debía cumplir su última voluntad, por lo que mascullando en voz baja, trató de responder la pregunta. Pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que sería hacerlo._

_¿Cuándo había comenzado todo? No lo tenía muy claro, nada fue a propósito de eso estaba seguro, sólo fueron una cantidad de momentos y decisiones que se cruzaron unas con otras hasta dejarlo a él en esa azotea con un Ronald Weasley borracho y suicida._

_-No estoy muy seguro…_

_-Esa es la peor respuesta que he escuchado en años… ¡Inventa algo mejor, me lo merezco antes de morir, hurón desgraciado y sin imaginación!_

_Imaginación… sí, ese era un buen comienzo._

_Si su traviesa imaginación no se hubiese puesto a trabajar de más, tal vez no estaría metido en ese lío._

_-Tal vez fue en verano…_

* * *

Ese último verano su hijo le confesó que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una mujer a la que tal vez él nunca aceptaría, lo cual le pareció patético y por lo que devolvió sus ojos al Profeta rápidamente.

-Has hecho todo lo que te viene en gana desde que tienes memoria, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podrás estar con la mujer que quieras? No hagas como si te interesara mi opinión…

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la respuesta de su padre y siguió desayunando.

-Nunca me decepcionas, papá. Sabía que me dirías algo así. Pero no te preocupes, sólo lo dije para añadirle un poco de dramatismo a la situación, te agradará estoy seguro. Es una gran chica.

Draco miró a su hijo de reojo y soltó como quien no quería la cosa:

-¿Es sangrepura…?-su hijo asintió quedamente conociendo lo incómodo que era aquello para ambos, Draco se permitió suspirar aliviado antes de seguir con su lectura-. Sabes que no me importa mucho eso… Es por tu abuelo, más que nada.

Scorpius sonrió nuevamente. No era un mal chico, sólo un poco diferente a todos los Malfoy que habían vivido desde…siempre. Pero eso lograba escandalizar demasiado al viejo Lucius, mientras que Narcissa insistía en que le había hecho falta una figura materna.

Draco llevó sus ojos hasta el retrato de su querida Astoria y se alzó de hombros esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. La mujer en el cuadro le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a interrogar a su hijo por aquella muchacha.

-Es muy linda, inteligente y una excelente jugadora de Quidditch…-Draco rió levemente mientras pasaba una hoja del periódico y tomaba un poco de su té.

-Bueno, al menos puede hacer algo que tú no…

-Muy gracioso, padre-respondió el chico con ironía ignorando el comentario evidente acerca de su inhabilidad para mantenerse en una escoba por más de cinco minutos sin sufrir heridas graves. Por cosas como esas, Draco creía en el karma-…La invité a venir este fin de semana, espero que no te moleste.

El hombre movió la cabeza, confundido y consciente de que se había perdido una parte de la charla, por lo que miró a Scorpius interrogante:

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que la he invitado a pasar el fin de semana en casa y espero que no haya inconveniente. Sus padres no saben nada por lo que la dejaron venir sin problema…Bueno, sin muchos problemas-le guiñó un ojo a su padre que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y es así como me convertí en un alcahueta.

-Querido, deja terminar a Scorpius-dijo con voz dulce la mujer del retrato.

-Gracias, madre-replicó él sonriéndole en agradecimiento-. No viene sola, la acompañan otros dos amigos. Espero que no haya problema.

-Claro que no hay problema, pero la próxima vez, coméntame antes-terminó convencido de que su hijo era un caso perdido.

-Entendido, señor-dijo burlón levantándose de la mesa-. Ahora me voy a recibirlos, Lily se marea con facilidad cuando viaja por red Flú y ni que digo del pobre Albus que apenas alcanza a mantener sus gafas sobre la nariz.

Draco de repente se paralizó, tratando de entender las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Scorpius, incluso la imagen de Astoria se puso más atenta al escuchar lo que había dicho su hijo.

-Scorpius, ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba la chica en cuestión?-preguntó temiéndose lo peor y Scorpius sonrió antes de responder porque la cara que pondría su padre era para que quedara fotografiada:

-No te lo dije, sólo te dije que no la aceptarías-Draco miró a su hijo fijamente con un semblante tan sereno que presagiaba muerte-. ¿Recuerdas a Albus Potter?-la pregunta correcta sería cómo olvidarlo: Nada fácil que el mejor amigo de tu único heredero sea el hijo de tu enemigo de infancia y adolescencia, además del héroe sufrido y más amado del mundo mágico-. Bueno, es Lily… Su hermana menor.

Y en ese momento, Draco Malfoy estuvo seguro que lo poco que le quedaba de pacífica a su vida de padre viudo, acababa de terminar, pero no tenía ni idea que tenía mucho que ver con la tercera invitada.

Siguió de lejos a su hijo mientras pensaba por donde comenzar la reprimenda que tenía en su cabeza. Ese muchachito del demonio… ¡Cómo se había atrevido a enredarse con la hija de Potter!

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero llamaradas verdes llenaron el salón y la chimenea escupió la figura de un alta y espigada pelirroja que giraba a gran velocidad y que su hijo recibió entre sus brazos. La chica tosió repetidas veces producto de la ceniza que la rodeaba y Scorpius se permitió sonreír burlón al identificarla.

-Weasley…Eres tú-dijo soltando el agarre de sus brazos del cuerpo de la chica que aun se tambaleaba mareada-. Padre, creo que puedes ayudarla.

Y sin más la lanzó suavemente a los brazos de su padre que no podía creer la enorme desfachatez de su hijo. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de recibir a la muchacha mareada y llena de ceniza en sus manos cuando salieron disparadas de la chimenea otras dos figuras.

Albus Potter cayó arrodillado en la fina alfombra persa del abuelo Abraxas mientras los labios de su hermana aterrizaron suavemente sobre los de Scorpius, para la completa estupefacción de su padre.

-Ya se acostumbrará, señor Malfoy-comentó una voz que le resultaba molestamente familiar-. Son bastante proclives a demostraciones de cariño aun más extravagantes que esa.

Draco se apresuró a soltar a la chica que le sonrió un poco avergonzada y se alejó de él un par de pasos, para ayudar a su primo que buscaba sus gafas en el suelo.

-Padre, como creo que aun no las conoces, debo hacer las respectivas presentaciones-comenzó Scorpius con un aire de solemnidad que hizo sospechar a Draco de que su hijo planeaba pasar un muy buen fin de semana a su costa-. Ella es Lily Luna Potter, la hermana de Albus e hija de Ya-Sabes-Muy-Bien-Quienes, así que ni para que te lo repito. Va en quinto año y juega como cazadora de Gryffindor-la joven pelirroja, de vivaces ojos color avellana, le sonrió tendiéndole la mano y Draco le respondió el saludo, internamente espantado de lo parecida que era a Ginny Weasley en sus mejores tiempos-. Y esta otra es Rose Weasley, prima de Albus y Lily, hija de También-Sabes-Quienes y la primera de la clase. Una ratona de biblioteca, si me permites aclarar, es por eso que nunca logro alcanzarla.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y saludo cortésmente a Draco con un gesto de su cabeza pero se abstuvo de ofrecerle la mano. Recomendación de su padre.

-Es un…gusto, señoritas-alcanzó a decir él apenas recuperándose de la sorpresa y siendo observado con reprobación por el rostro de su mujer desde uno de los retratos de la sala.

-Bueno, como a Albus ya lo conoces, no debo decirte nada más. Les voy a enseñar sus habitaciones y luego iremos a la piscina. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

En ese momento estuvo por completo seguro. Nada sería pacifico y tranquilo ese fin de semana.

* * *

_-¡¿En verano?!-gritó Ron completamente fuera de sí-. ¡¿Justo cuando mi hija estuvo de vacaciones en tu casa?! ¡Eres un maldito cabrón, Malfoy! ¡Juro que si no me mato hoy, te mataré!_

_El hombre puso los ojos en blanco ante tamaña amenaza y se acercó hasta Ron que ahora estaba sentado en el muro sosteniendo la botella de whiskey que no bajaba de nivel por más que tomaba._

_Se sentó al lado de Ron que se alejo un tanto. Con un gesto le pidió la botella y después de dudárselo un momento, el pelirrojo se la tendió con desconfianza._

_Draco se inclinó la botella largamente y se pasó un gran sorbo para continuar con la historia, mientras una suave brisa les refrescaba en esa azotea._

_-No es mi culpa, Weasley… Es que los chicos de ahora…_

* * *

Draco descubrió, para esa tarde, que lo mejor sería encerrarse en un lugar en el que nadie pudiese molestarlo, y ese era precisamente el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Por algún motivo, a su hijo le había parecido divertido armar una fiesta en la piscina con quince amigos más, que se convirtieron en treinta amigos más, y así sucesivamente hasta que su mansión estuvo llena de ruidosos adolescentes en cada rincón.

Los jardines y las salas estaban llenos de chicos desde los 13 hasta los 18 años que tomaban cerveza de mantequilla y charlaban en vestidos de baño sentados sobre sus caros muebles hindúes.

Finalmente había llegado hasta la biblioteca que estaba junto a su estudio y que no era precisamente el lugar en el que quería estar, pero el bullicio no le había dejado opción.

Acababa de sentarse en un mullido sofá, con un grueso ejemplar político entre las manos cuando el chirrido de la puerta, le hizo dirigir su mirada exasperado hasta donde se dirigía la entrada.

El murmullo de pasos suaves que se acercaban le alertó que esa pila de adolescentes revoltosos había alcanzado su refugio personal. Estuvo a punto de gritarle al que fuera que se largara inmediatamente cuando distinguió la figura de Rose Weasley acercarse a él.

Bueno, para ser exactos, distinguió la figura de Rose Weasley ataviada sólo con la parte superior de su bikini y una corta falda, acercarse a él.

Podía ser cierto que la chiquilla bien podría ser su hija pero, como hombre que era, semejante visión logró acelerarle el pulso.

La chica le sonrió amablemente y siguió caminando hasta él que se irguió en su silla y cerró el libro.

-Es una colección impresionante-dijo ella mirando la enorme cantidad de estantes que llenaban el lugar-. Si no le molesta ¿Podría pasar un rato aquí? Es una verdadera oportunidad poder estar un lugar así-se acercó hasta cualquier anaquel y tomó el primer libro para hojearlo-. Muy impresionante. Casi tanto como la biblioteca de Hogwarts y la del Ministerio… Pero, bueno. La primera es inaccesible en verano y la segunda es inaccesible…siempre.

Draco no dijo nada, en parte porque se había quedado sin nada que decir. Esa muchachita le recordaba más de lo que hubiese querido a cierta compañera de año suya que era realmente insoportable.

No pudo evitar recorrerla de arriba a abajo con la mirada mientras ella se empinaba para alcanzar otro ejemplar. No pudo evitar preguntarse si en su momento, su madre había tenido el cuerpo que ella le exhibía de esa manera tan desvergonzada.

Antes de darse cuenta, ladeó suavemente su cabeza para tener una mejor visión y… ¡Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo! Se puso de pie de un brinco, llamando la atención de la chica que le miró extrañada, y habló dando un paso hacia atrás y buscando infructuosamente con la mirada una botella de whiskey de fuego que recordaba haber dejado por ahí en algún lugar.

-¿No…No deberías estar afuera con los otros chicos en la fiesta?-alcanzó a decir mientras la miraba de reojo. Ella alzó una ceja desconcertada y se alzó de hombros para seguir hojeando el libro que tenía entre sus manos:

-Puede ser. Pero nunca he encajado del todo bien en las fiestas que organiza su hijo…-Draco escuchó algo de resentimiento en su voz pero no se preocupó mucho por ello cuando finalmente pudo servirse su trago-. Parece que Scorpius disfruta divertirse a costa de otros y aparentemente yo estoy en su lista de carnadas predilectas…-en ese momento de la conversación, Draco no pudo evitar comenzar a acercarse hasta la chica que seguía abstraída en el libro-. No lo entiendo pero… ¡Por alguna razón le pareció entretenido emborracharme luego del partido de Quidditch y…!-Rose se calló de repente y miró asustada al hombre que la miraba intimidándola desde detrás de un vaso lleno de líquido ámbar. Scorpius se parecía tanto a él.

-¿Y…?-Draco quiso continuar escuchando la historia pero ella no parecía dispuesta a seguir. Estaba sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza por lo que pudo deducir que su hijo le había hecho alguna marranada de esas que sólo un Malfoy sabía hacer bien. Suspiró quedamente y se acercó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca a ella para detallarla con cuidado. Luego de analizarla unos segundos y de notar que al parecer lo único que quería hacer Rose Weasley era esfumarse por la vergüenza, le preguntó- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella, que no se esperaba la pregunta, no supo que responder en ese momento. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero la cerró antes de poder decir nada. Él esperó con paciencia pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la pelirroja se giró para caminar fuera del lugar.

Fue por ello que antes de proponérselo, Draco estiró su brazo libre y apresó la muñeca de la chica que se volteó a verle espantada. Él, que en ningún momento quiso ser malinterpretado y que no entendía como pudo haberlo sido, le habló con voz firme y señaló con su cabeza la botella que reposaba en la mesa cercana al sillón:

-Comienzas séptimo año, ¿No? Es decir que ya tienes diecisiete-revolvió su trago con parsimonia mientras le soltaba el brazo y terminó-. Sólo quería saber si tenías edad suficiente para aceptar un trago de whiskey, pero puedes irte ahora con tus amiguitos a seguir tomando cerveza de mantequilla.

Ella, que aun no sabía cómo reaccionar, se acerco hasta él y asintió con la cabeza. Draco sonrió de medio lado y le sirvió un trago. Porque es que sólo con verla lo pudo notar: esa chiquilla necesitaba un vaso de whiskey luego de hablar de acerca de Scorpius. Le tendió el licor a Rose que lo aceptó sin dudar y se lo pasó de un trago como tuviese mucha experiencia con eso.

Ella le pasó el vaso vacío y le pidió otro poco más mientras la lengua comenzaba a aflojársele un poco más.

-Su hijo es un tonto, ¿Lo sabía?-Draco asintió lastimeramente al escuchar confirmar por otros labios esa verdad. Ahora la pregunta era qué le había hecho a esta chica que hablaba así de él. Le pasó otro vaso consciente que sería la mejor ruta para que le contara todas las marranadas que su hijo hacía en la escuela y de las que no se alcanzaba a enterar-. No sé qué es lo que le ve Lily, es un arrogante, presumido, envidioso, cabeza hueca…

De repente ella pareció reaccionar y se calló mirando asustada a Draco que había recibido cada insulto a su hijo con una entereza envidiable. La miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y se alzó de hombros mientras tomaba otro trago y le servía otro vaso a la chica que ya se había acomodado en el sofá.

-Si tanto lo odias, ¿Por qué te juntas con él?-preguntó interesado detallando los pequeños pliegues que se habían formado en el abdomen de la hija de Weasley ahora que estaba sentada frente a él.

-No lo odio-dijo ella solamente y apartó la vista. Inclinó el vaso nuevamente y terminó todo su contenido mientras escuchaban desde fuera a algunos chicos corriendo y coreando el nombre de Scorpius-. ¿Lo oye? Es un completo imbécil. Debe estar cogiéndose a mi prima en la piscina frente a todos…-Draco se tensó al escuchar eso y tuvo intenciones de salir inmediatamente a verificar que no fuera cierto cuando ella le detuvo-. Era un decir, señor Malfoy. Aunque viniendo de su hijo, se puede esperar cualquier cosa: es un jodido cabrón.

Al parecer las cosas ya se habían salido de control, Draco se dio cuenta de ello cuando Rose tomó por sí misma la botella y la empinó contra su boca, borracha como una cuba en menos de quince minutos.

-Señorita Weasley, creo que debería ir a su habitación y…

-¿Ya no le gusta que le diga todo lo que pienso de su hijo?-replicó ella un tanto agresiva-. Una lástima porque no pienso parar ahora…-Rose comenzó sólo a hacer pausas para tomar más y más whiskey que fue desapareciendo rápidamente de la botella-. Luego de un partido de Slytherin, Scorpius pensó que sería buena idea celebrar. Yo creo que el whiskey era demasiado fuerte para mí a los quince años- _y lo seguía siendo entonces_, quiso anotar Draco pero prefirió callarse-. Qué buena idea irnos al Lago los dos solos… ¡Cuando necesito que mi cerebro funcione, la razón decide irse de vacaciones!-al hombre le pareció que la historia no iba a terminar nada bien pero nunca así de esa manera tan abrupta-. ¡Y esa noche era la chica que mejor movía la lengua en Hogwarts pero desde entonces me trata como mierda!

Eso había sido demasiada información.

Draco no supo que decir, no sabía si alejarse o acercarse, si irse o quedarse. Su cara era toda una oda a la confusión porque de lo último que quería enterarse era de las hazañas sexuales de su hijo con la hija de la comadreja.

-Eh…Weasley, creo que deberías subir a tu habitación y calmarte un poco…-alcanzó a decir mientras la tomaba por lo hombros para ayudarla a poner de pie, cosa en la que falló estrepitosamente y por lo que la chica quedó arrodillada frente suyo.

Él intentó retroceder rápidamente pero ella se lo impidió agarrándole por el cinturón. Draco no entendía que sucedía, había estado frente a la mejor alumna de Hogwarts instantes atrás y ahora tenía una adolescente borracha y de mirada lujuriosa desabrochándole los pantalones.

-¿No me cree, señor Malfoy?-dijo ella mientras su aliento se perdía cerca de la ropa interior de Draco que no daba para moverse ni un ápice. Él, medio confundido, medio atontado y medio excitado, se apoyó en la mesa que tenía detrás y murmuró algo como:

-Por…por supuesto que te creo. Mi…mi…mi hijo es un canalla…-ella le miró desde abajo finalmente metiendo sus manos pequeñas dentro de su ropa antes de que él pudiese hacer nada y haciéndole cosquillas mientras su boca buscaba un rumbo que ya sabía él cual era:

-No hablaba de eso… Veamos si después de esto puede confirmarle a su hijo que sí soy la chica que mejor mueve la lengua en Hogwarts, después de todo.

Sintió frío y calor, cosquillas y corrientazos, chispas y explosiones, recorrerlo entero cuando los labios de una chiquilla que bien podía ser su hija (y que de hecho había tenido cierta clase de enredo con Scorpius) le tocaron justo donde debían hacerlo.

Ni que hubiese querido la habría detenido y por eso se dedicó a perder la cabeza por un rato mientras se dejaba hacer… lo cual era bastante placentero. Tal vez no habría sido tan mala idea dejar que Scorpius armara esa fiesta.

La sintió jadear desde abajo y no pudo contenerse más, se dejó llevar por su ritmo y terminó finalmente recargándose en la mesa y soltando un gemido que la hizo sonreír aunque él no pudiera verla… ¡Merlín santo! ¡¿Qué había hecho?!

La miró sonriéndole y aun con sus manos en el cuerpo del delito. Se levantó a trompicones y, limpiándose un poco, le guiñó un ojo antes de salir y casi caerse en la puerta de la biblioteca.

Draco si acaso pudo con el asombro. No acababa de digerir lo que había pasado mientras comenzaba a cerrar el broche de su pantalón, cuando escuchó pasos atrás de él. Se giró entre avergonzado y enfadado sólo para encontrarse con la figura medio ebria de su hijo mirándole burlón apoyado sobre un estante de lleno de libros.

-Me encontré a Weasley afuera…dijo que tenías algo que decirme-Draco, por supuesto, no le iba a decir nada, pero al ver la ceja enarcada de su hijo que al parecer ya sabía muy bien que había pasado, le respondió lleno de arrogancia:

-Creo que no sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres, Scorpius.

-Creo que tal vez nunca me lo enseñaste, padre.

-No pienso que se necesite nada más que sentido común para lidiar con una situación como la que se presentó entre la señorita Weasley y tú.

-¿Sentido común? Eso no funciona con Weasley… Suerte con eso, papá-giró sobre sus talones y salió despidiéndose con un gesto de mano y caminando en zigzag-. Y como parece que vas a tener una relación más estrecha con ella, por favor dile que no sólo es quien mejor mueve la lengua… sino que no he podido encontrar a ninguna otra que la chupe como ella.

Definitivamente los chicos de ahora no eran como los de antes.

* * *

**Bueno, y qué tal? Qué les pareció? Qué tal estos personajes tan lejanos a mis otras historias? X-l**

**Espero que al menos quieran ver como termina la historia que prometo no serán más de unos tres capítulos...**

**Para las chicas que siguen CAD, ya estoy trabajando en ese Epílogo.**

**Saludos a todas.**

**Londony**


	2. En la Sala

**Siempre dedicado a quien lo beteó la primera vez: Irene Garza... Hace rato que no hablamos =(**

**Disclaimer: JK se inventó los personajes, publicó los libros y se quedó con el dinero. Yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

**

* * *

**

**2. En la Sala**

_El sonido de la vajilla lavándose sola era lo único que se escuchaba rompiendo el silencio de la casa que en apariencia estaba completamente vacía. La comida que hasta hacía poco tiempo había estado sobre la mesa ahora se encontraba apiñada en recipientes dentro del refrigerador de la cocina._

_La cena había resultado ser un rotundo fracaso y eso, Hugo Weasley, lo supo desde el momento en que su madre le informó de ella. Se permitió esbozar media sonrisa mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la frutera y tomaba una manzana roja del centro: Jamás pensó que los planes de su hermana resultarán siendo tan buenos después de todo._

_-Hugo, pensé que te habías ido con tu madre-la voz de una mujer le sobresaltó e hizo que se girara muy lento._

_-Lo hice-dijo él simplemente-. Pero olvidó su bolso y me envió a buscarlo. Creo que tenía dentro algo importante… Su varita o algo así._

_Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta furiosa hasta el salón al notar la tranquilidad con la que hablaba su sobrino a pesar de lo delicado del encargo, por lo que se apresuró a buscar el bolso de su cuñada. Hugo la observó divertido y caminó tras ella dándole un pequeño mordisco a la manzana._

_El chico avanzó perezosamente y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, observó a la mujer pelirroja revolver un par de cojines y finalmente dar con el bolso que su madre había dejado olvidado en medio del caos. Llevó las manos hasta su cuello y se aflojó un poco la corbata que le habían hecho vestir para esa noche que, añadida a las túnicas de galas que todos llevaban, sólo habían logrado hacer de aquella, una cena más pintoresca de lo que él alguna vez se pudo imaginar._

_-Toma y vete inmediatamente-soltó ella tendiéndole la bolsa-. Hermione no debe estar sola en estos momentos._

_-Mi madre es bastante fuerte, tía Ginny. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie-fue toda la contesta de Hugo que permaneció sentado y mordió otra vez su manzana._

_Ella le miró con furia renovada: no sabían que les había ocurrido, habían sido niños dulces hasta hacía poco tiempo y ahora resultaron unos adolescentes endemoniados y sin control que lograron poner su mundo de cabeza en menos de un año._

_-Hugo Weasley-sentenció con voz mortecina haciendo que él levantara sus ojos azules, que se chocaron con los de su tía, haciéndole sentir un poco de temor por primera vez en toda la noche-. Levántate de la maldita silla y llévale esto a Hermione antes de que siquiera yo intente repetirlo o no tendré más opción que obligarte y, créeme, eso no lo queremos ni tú ni yo._

_El chico tragó en seco y se puso de pie sin vacilar. La verdad era una sola: no podía abusar de su buena suerte, en ese momento estaba jugando con fuego y la idea de quemarse no sonaba nada tentadora._

_-Lo haré, tía. Tranquila-tomó con paciencia el bolso y dejó la manzana mordida sobre la mesilla de centro-. Las cosas no son tan graves como crees- esas palabras le llamaron la atención a Ginny por lo que bajó la guardia por instantes y él, al notarlo siguió-. ¿No creerás que papá intentará matarse como nos amenazó, cierto? Digo, eso es demasiado dramático. Ni siquiera mi padre es así de irracional-Ginny se tensó por completo y tembló desconociendo la suerte de su hermano: para ser francos, Ronald nunca se había distinguido por su racionalidad-. En todo caso, creo que están haciendo demasiado ruido por nada, ya lo están buscando y pronto lo encontrarán._

_Ginny no supo que pensar entonces. Vio como el hijo menor de su hermano con su mejor amiga se desperezaba lentamente antes de tomar la chimenea que lo llevaría a su casa con un recado tan importante como lo era la varita de su madre. Era cierto, la paciencia de Hugo, más que una virtud, era un defecto; casi siempre lograba desesperarla y esta no era la excepción._

_Sólo lo soportaba porque… sólo porque…_

_-Ah, cierto. Voy a saludar a Lily._

_No, simplemente no lo soportaba._

_-¡Dame eso!-exclamó llena de ira arrancándole el bolso de las manos y perdiéndose en un par de segundos dentro de llamaradas verdes en la chimenea antes de que siquiera Hugo pudiera darse cuenta. Pero cuando lo hizo, le gritó sonriendo mitad malvado y mitad burlón:_

_-¡Casi lo olvidaba tía! ¡Frank te envía sus saludos!-a la mujer no sólo le hirvió la sangre de rabia contenida sino también de vergüenza, por lo que sin replicar nada a quien le guardaba un secreto de tal magnitud gritó llena de impotencia:_

_-¡Ron y Hermione Weasley!_

_Y desapareció._

_-Tienes un record-una voz femenina se dejó escuchar mientras entraba al salón a paso lento. Una figura delgada y pelirroja, ataviada sólo con una ligera bata de dormir muy propia del verano hizo su entrada triunfal por entre las puertas del salón-. Ni siquiera James logra que mamá se enfade de esa manera en tan sólo segundos._

_Él se alzó de hombros despreocupado y caminó con parsimonia hasta donde se encontraba su prima de brazos cruzados, mirándole mientras le sonreía indescifrablemente._

_-No lo entiendo. Simplemente no hago nada-terminó fingiendo inocencia y tomando a Lily entre sus brazos para enterrar su cara en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Ella sonrió levemente y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo, perdiendo las manos dentro de su desordenado cabello rojo, acariciándolo muy despacio, casi con devoción:_

_-Es por eso. Porque no haces nada. No tienes ni idea de lo activa que puede llegar a ser mi madre si se lo propone. Tu parsimonia la irrita-Lily cerró los ojos al terminar de hablar y sentir que los labios de Hugo se abrieron un poco para dejar un beso en su cuello-. ¿A qué viniste?_

_-A verte- esa fue toda su respuesta antes de mover un poco sus labios sobre la clavícula de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos y que tembló como gelatina al sentirlo. Sonrió al notar su reacción y la presionó aun más fuerte en contra de su cuerpo. Quería sentirla cerca, con él, fundirse con ella si era necesario. Quería olvidar y que olvidase que estuvo en los brazos de otro hacía poco._

_-Hugo, mis padres pueden volver en cualquier momento…-ella cerró sus manos en torno al cabello de su primo y lo haló un poco, pero él no se alejó._

_-Luego de lo que sucedió hoy, tu madre dormirá llorando con la mía y tu padre ni siquiera aparecerá pues estará buscando al mío-volvió su agarre más fuerte, casi doloroso para Lily que se sintió indefensa frente a él-. Seguro a Malfoy no le soltabas excusas tan patéticas._

_Ella se tensó de repente e intentó alejarlo, pero él era definitivamente más fuerte, por lo que decidió atacarle por otro lado._

_-Seguro que Malfoy no es mi primo-Touché. Y como por arte de magia el abrazo del chico se deshizo, logrando además que retrocediera unos pasos. Lily se sintió culpable al instante porque en los ojos de Hugo sólo podía ver dolor en su estado más puro, no quería que se sintiera así, no era esa su intención en ningún momento._

_Quiso decirle algo pero ninguna palabra se concretó en sus labios, tenía en su mente las cosas que quería dejarle claras pero ninguna encontraba la ruta hasta el exterior: quería recordarle que él sabía perfectamente por qué había estado con Malfoy. Pensaba decirle que adoraba todas las cosas que había hecho por ella y que gracias a él (y a un poco de ayuda de Frank) su madre sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos y lo aceptaba (o al menos lo toleraba en silencio). Por último debía mencionarle que sus celos eran estúpidos puesto que ni Malfoy ni ningún otro podía despertar en ella lo que una sola mirada de él hacía: Hugo era su primo, cierto, pero también era su primer beso, su primera cita, su primer hombre. Y eso era algo que ningún vínculo de sangre podía cambiar._

_Amaba a su primo ¿Y qué? _

_Había cosas peores como asesinar muggles y conspirar contra el gobierno, y eso se lo habían perdonado a los Malfoy._

_¿Pero cómo decir todo eso en voz alta? ¿Cómo si sus ojos le miraban llenos de desprecio por recordarle aquello que lo hacía sentir como una asquerosa rata luego de tocarla? ¿Cómo…?_

_Lo besó. Lo hizo como si no hubiese mañana, como si el mundo se acabara un instante inmediatamente después que se separaran. Dejando que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo y se atrevieran a exigir que se deshiciera de esa ropa que a ella tanto le estorbaba._

_Y él se dejó, le devolvió el beso con aun más ganas y estuvo de acuerdo a aumentar el roce de sus pieles porque también la amaba. Porque Harry Potter y Ron Weasley luego de ser amigos, se convirtieron en cuñados y probablemente en un futuro, si las cosas seguían así, además de consuegros serían abuelos de los mismos nietos._

_Lo peor que podía pasar era que el abuelo Arthur y la abuela Molly murieran al enterarse de la noticia, pero tanto Lily como Hugo tenían grandes esperanzas de que no sería así: Si ambos pudieron sobrevivir a la bomba que su dulce, mansa, inteligente y siempre sensata Rose le dio esa noche a toda la familia… Bueno, definitivamente los abuelos serían los primeros en ayudarles con los preparativos del matrimonio._

_Pero eso sería en un futuro, por ahora y mientras tuviese dieciséis, seguiría preocupándose por tirarse a su prima Lily sobre la alfombra de la casa de sus tíos._

_En tanto, flamas verdes iluminaron la instancia de los Weasley-Granger y se apagaron de repente dando paso nuevamente a la oscuridad que llenaba el salón de la casa. Dio un par de pasos y abrió la boca para llamar a su cuñada pero no fue necesario._

_La silueta de una persona se dibujó en el umbral de la puerta, estaba apoyada contra ella, como si estuviese muy cansada y sólo estuviese de pie porque es la única opción que le queda._

_-Hugo, te tardaste demasiado…-la voz de Hermione sonó plana, sin emoción, como si no le extrañara ni esperara una excusa como réplica: al parecer la situación en casa de los Weasley-Granger también se había vuelto insoportable._

_-Creo que se tardará aun más-terminó Ginny avanzando hacia ella y tendiéndole el bolso aun en medio de la penumbra. Hermione estiró su mano derecha y aceptó el paquete, mientras que con la otra encendía el interruptor de luz eléctrica muggle que ella había insistido en instalar-. Supongo que Hugo no tiene intenciones de regresar temprano, menos ahora que se quedó a solas con Lily._

_Hermione la miró interrogante, dejando caer sus brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo, mientras trataba de no leer entre líneas, no quería más problemas._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo finalmente tras un largo par de segundos. Ginny avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dejó salir con voz entrecortada:_

_-Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar esta noche, Hermione._

* * *

Tampoco había llegado a dormir esa noche. Lo supo a tan pronto despertó y notó lo frío que estaba su lado de la cama. Si tan sólo se dignara a avisarle…

Se levantó despacio pensando en las cosas que tenía pendientes y se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido de la regadera desde el baño. Pasó sus ojos rápidamente por la habitación y encontró su ropa tirada en el suelo cerca de la puerta. Suspiró mientras se acercaba y la recogía para luego hacerla aparecer en la lavandería del sótano.

Se miró un rato en el espejo, se colocó su bata de satín encima del pijama y se peinó su largo cabello rojo. Fue entonces, cuando se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador, que sintió sus manos frías y húmedas, abrazándola desde atrás. Su cabello estaba empapado e hizo que corrieran gotas de agua por su cuello cuando se acercó para darle un beso:

-Buenos días, Ginny.

-Buenos días, Harry-Sí, a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo esas snitchs revoloteando en su estomago cada vez que él se acercaba. Sólo por eso, podría seguirle perdonando sus errores de vez en cuando.

Cuando había olvidado cómo se sentía hacer el amor con su esposo tenía una fecha definida: el momento en que aceptó dar consultoría al Departamento de Magia de los Estados Unidos para ayudar a eliminar un brote emergente de terroristas mágicos a los que les parecía gracioso desaparecer la Estatua de la Libertad en pleno 4 de julio… No había sido fácil para nadie, ya sabría Merlín que difícil habría sido controlar la situación en el caos de una ciudad como Nueva York.

Su propio hermano, Ron, que estuvo ahí, se lo explicó: es como si de repente desapareciera el Big Ben en Londres. La sola idea de millones de muggles enloquecidos lograba espantarlos a todos.

Pues bien, a pesar que Harry y Ron se esforzaban desde hacía más de un año y viajaban constantemente y sin previo aviso hasta el otro lado del océano, habían recibido este golpe inesperado el Día de Independencia, por lo que Ginny supuso correctamente esa mañana, que su esposo sólo había llegado por algo de equipaje, información y refuerzos.

No se equivocó.

El-Ex-Niño-Que-Vivió no se estuvo más que un par de horas en la casa y, antes que pudiese despedirse de los chicos que aun estaban dormidos en las habitaciones de arriba con sus primos que estaban de visita, desapareció vía Flú hacia el Ministerio. Sin duda no era fácil ser la familia de un héroe.

Estaba deprimida (Y falta de sexo, para que negarlo) por lo que llenándose con falsa emoción, fue a buscar a los muchachos para preparar un paseo al Callejón Diagon.

Esa fue la primera pista: tocó dos veces la puerta del cuarto de Lily pero nadie respondió del otro lado. Le pareció extraño, puesto que Rose no era especialmente dormilona aunque su hija se tumbara como una roca.

Con mucho cuidado giró la perilla y empujó suavemente la puerta, que rechinó casi inaudiblemente. En ese momento, se paralizó momentáneamente sin saber exactamente que pensar: Ahí estaba, a los pies de la cama de su hija, el colchón auxiliar que habían preparado para Rose, perfectamente hecho, como si nunca nadie lo hubiese tocado.

Pero fue mirar el lugar donde Lily debía estar durmiendo lo que la dejó boquiabierta: ahí estaban, enlazados como una pareja, dos cabelleras pelirrojas fundiéndose en un abrazo que le erizó todos los cabellos de la nuca a Ginny.

Su sobrino Hugo rodeaba a su hija entre sus brazos, que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, como si fuese natural descansar así, mientras sus piernas se enredaban en una batalla de sábanas deshechas.

Ginny quiso moverse, o tan sólo quiso pensar. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué de repente lo veía tan mal? ¿Desde cuándo el hijo de su hermano lucía tanto como un hombre? ¿En qué momento su hija había dejado de parecer una niña? ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual algo desde el fondo de su corazón le gritaba que ese no era el dormir normal de dos primos infantes?

Su presión comenzó a subir, pero, contrario a todo lo que quizás pensó hacer, cerró la puerta con tanto cuidado como la había abierto y con dos largas zancadas terminó de frente a la habitación de Albus.

Estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer o decir, y la razón por la que se giró hasta la habitación de su hijo era que allí debían estar los otros dos. A diferencia de la última vez, abrió la puerta de sopetón y se encontró con que mientras Rose estaba echada de cualquier manera sobre la cama, Albus si acaso se diferenciaba entre el revoltillo de sábanas del piso sobre el que dormía, porque la bolsa de dormir estaba apiñada por cualquier parte.

Ginny respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse, lo que había visto antes no significaba nada… No podía significar nada. Durmieron juntos sí, como cuando de pequeños les daba miedo y los colocaban bajo la misma manta para que se hicieran compañía. Que Lily y Hugo estuviesen abrazados a los quince años en pose comprometedora no quería decir nada, o al menos eso deseaba… es decir: Era imposible ¿O no?

Negó con la cabeza, Rose y Albus también descansaban en la misma habitación (pero en camas separadas, murmuró una vocecita en su conciencia), no es que estuviesen haciendo algo indebido (Dormir juntos no es que sea un pecado), es decir… Lily y Hugo se querían como hermanos…

Suspiró para salir de la habitación y fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Un olor ajeno a su casa, a sus habitaciones, a sus hijos; impregnaba cada rincón del cuarto de Albus: Whiskey de Fuego.

Los mataría.

Como que se llamaba Ginny Weasley los mataría.

* * *

_Hermione escasamente podía sostener a Ginny en sus brazos mientras se deshacía en lágrimas. No podía entender lo que decía y apenas distinguía nombres de gente conocida como Lily, Frank, el hijo de Malfoy, Rose… pero fue cuando habló de frente, hipando y mirándola a los ojos, que pudo entender una sola frase con claridad: "Harry no puede saber esto nunca"._

_Más desubicada que ninguna vez en su vida, la mujer castaña llevó como pudo a su cuñada hasta la cocina, sin saber que estaba a punto de conocer dos historias que de seguro hubiese preferido morir sin saber._

_Y puede que a ella le dijeran que era normal entre magos, pero primos eran primos toda la vida y Hermione Granger estaba segura que no quería conoces detalles de la relación incestuosa que su hijo mantenía con su sobrina._

_Por otra parte, lo que nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños pudo imaginar, fue que Ginny Potter, fuese capaz de serle infiel a su esposo, que entre otras cosas era su mejor amigo y salvador del mundo mágico._

_Sentada frente a Ginny, esperaba que se calmara un poco para que le empezara a relatar el par de sucesos que le confirmarían que sus hijos no sólo se habían empeñado en hacer sus vidas imposibles, sino que también lo estaban logrando._

_Definitivamente la juventud de ahora no era como la de antes._

_

* * *

_**Queridas lectoras: Sé que mis apariciones son esporádicas y no esperadas, pero estoy firme en lo de no abandonar ningún fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen saber su opinión sobre él en lo rr.**

**Mi próximo fic para actualizar sin duda es Vacaciones en la Riviera, trato de hacerlo en orden, así que esperenlo pronto (así como una nueva realidad innegable y el epílogo de la discordia de Con Absoluta Discreción).**

**Besos**

**Londony**


End file.
